House Manderly (After the Spring)
House Manderly of White Harbor is a noble family in the North whose seat is the New Castle in the city of White Harbor. They are among the most powerful and loyal vassals of House Stark as well as the richest northern family due to their control of the only city in the region. Unlike most other northern houses, the Manderlys follow the Faith of the Seven instead of the old gods, as the family originated in the Reach. Waymar Manderly (8178-8212) Waymar Manderly lived a lot in is life. For exemple, he was lord during the Blackfyre Rebellion. He also did some good alliances in the north, his sister being married to the Umber lord and is daughter to Rodwell Stark, Lord Paramount of the North. He met his doom during the Greyjoy rebellion for independence (8211-8213). He was hurt during a fight with the Ironborns (or at least it is what the rumors said), and died the next year as an incapable man. Wayn Manderly (8212-8220) Wayn Manderly is the son of Waymar Manderly, and so became lord after his father passed away. Saddly, he wasn't charitable and benevolent as his father. He was also a deceitful and ambitious man, which didn't help his relations with others. When King Aerys let the Iron Islands go independant in exchange of his brother Maekar (prisonner of the Greyjoy), Wayn felt into depression, realising that is father had die nothing. His relations with the Umber were at best tenses, at worst full of animosity. One of the last action of his father was to marry him to his Umber cousin, which didn't make him happy. He never liked his wife and her family, espaecially his cousin, Lord Osric Umber. Both ambitious, Wayn always saw him as a rival, to the point that he refused a call of help from his cousin once. His relation with his brother-in-law was better. When he came visit Winterfell, Rodwell Stark appreciated him so much that he named him Justicar, so he could stay. Wayn was present for the birth of his niece, who died stillborn. During the Summer Islands invasion of Dorne (8221-8222), he was among those who approve his lord refusal to gather troops to the south. He liked his lord so much that he named his second son Rodwell, until he realise that the kid was extremely ugly. Until his death, he always hated his son Rodwell, taking him as an insult to his house ans to his lord, and always called him it He was present for both the mariage and crowning of King Aelor I. He died by sickness shortly after his return. His death happened eight years after he became lord, leaving White Harbor to his son Brandon. Brandon Manderly (8220-8252) Brandon Manderly was born from Wayn Manderly's first mariage, which was way before he became lord of White Harbor. He was a more honorable person than his predecessor, and also more acceptant of others. He always had a liking for his ugly brother Rodwell, who was never liked by their father. He named his son Rodwell, which was the name of the Lord Paramount of the North, his uncle Rodwell Stark, altought he did it only because of his father appreciation of the Stark. During his reign as Lord of White Harbor, he organized two tournaments, one in 8223 and an other in 8235. Each time, the tournament was win by Lord Harmond Drunk Giant Umber, son of the late Lord Osric Umber. Harmond became the idol of Brandon son, Rodwell, to the point he named his own son Harmond. Saddly, his relation with the Stark were more difficult than his father's ones. Brandon always has eyes on Downforest, domain of House Mallen. He tried once to conquer it, but Lord Stark made him stop and said clairly If you try again, I will have your head, family or no family. Years latter, during the Iron Throne-Pentoshi War (8237-8239), the Mallen disobeyed the Stark, being the only two vassals who refused to help the stark in the war. Lady Larra, daughter of Lord Rodwell Stark, who had die since then, warned Brandon. He could reprimend the Mallen in the Stark's name, but not invade them. Brandon then surrendered his dream until the Bolton tried to conquer it. Refusing to see Downforest goes to the Bolton, attacked Downforest without asking the Stark. But in the end, the Bolton got it. A year after the end of the war, the oncle of Lady Larra decieded to take over the North with the help of some lords. Among them were the Bolton and the Karstark. Lady Larra offered to give Dreadfort to Brandon in exchange of help, which he accepted. During the North Civil War (8240-8241), the Manderly help the Stark to handle the Bolton and the Umber the Karstark. The Manderly armies were decisive in the battle of White Harbor, and at the end of the war Brandon's son Rodwell was besieging Dreadfort. The war ended with the loyalist victory, and after another quick rebellion from the Bolton and Karstack, both of them lost their highlorship. Like promise, Lady Larra gave the Highlordship of Dreadfort to Brandon in 8243. His last gain was the Lordship of King's Course in 8244, which he then gave to his son Rodwell. It didn't pleased Larra Stark, but she let Rodwell keep it, as long as Rodwell would be her direct vassal. Brandon died in 8252, leaving his new titles to his son, Rodwell. Rodwell Manderly (8252-8267) Rodwell, son of Brandon, was the perfect heir to his father. He was a great warrior, being raised by two Captain of the Royal Guard (Alyn Crrington, than Roland Crakehall), thus making him a formidable fighter. Named after Lord Rodwell Stark, an good friend of his grandfather, he named his own son after his hero, Lord Harmond Drunk Giant Umber. He participated on the field during the North Civil War, and was given King's Course by his father in 8244. The first thing he had to dealt with when he became Lord was the White Knife incident. After House Whitehill gained title in the Val, they made it their main base. But White Knife, which was suppose to be under the North, was now under the Val. Rodwell asked Lord Arryn to give him back the title, which he did. The title of White Knife was then hold by the Manderly until Morgan Manderly, his grandson, gave it to a member of his court decades later. After he was name Justicar of the North, he rapidly became friend with Lady Paramount Larra Stark, his liedge. He remained loyal to her during her entier reign as Lord Paramount of the North, reminding the old relation of Wayn Manderly and Rodwell Stark. He was present for both the mariage and crowning of King Aenar I The Knightdragon. After getting the autorisation of Lady Stark, he lauched an attack on the Ryswell, trying to give his daughter-in-law Serra Ryswell their lands. The war (8255-8256), which oppose the Ryswell and Dustin against the Manderly and Reed, ended with the win of Rodwell. Saddly for him, Serra lost her lands three years later. In 8263, after the murder of the second son of Larra Stark, who was 8, Rodwell was name Captain of the Household Guard, being the only person she could trust with the job. The next year, he participated to the King's Landing tourney, but was beaten in the first round by Ser Garrison Marbrand. In 8265, Rodwell's life shifted when his son and heir, Harmond Manderly, died in the tourney of Oldcastle. Harmond, who was 30 years old, left his lordship of White Knife to his son Morgan, who became Rodwell's heir. Rodwell decided to raise his grandson himself after the event. From 8266 to 8267, Rodwell faced a war again Lord Durin Dustin, who wanted to give back the highlordhip of Dreadfort to the Bolton. Rodwell won the war, and Durin was imprison. Rodwell died three months after the end of the war, dyin in a trial by combat against Lord Durin's champion. Morgan Manderly (8267- ) The young Morgan was already lord of White Knife since 8265 (when his father died) when he suceeded to his grandfather at the age of 14. His arrival as the new Lord of White Harbor was not well recieved from the vassals, and a lot of them beginned to plot for his replacement. In 8269, he organised a Tourney to mark bot his majority and the birth of his son, who he named after his father Harmond. During the same year, the Whitehill, furious of their lost of White Knife, accused Morgan of being a bastard. 8271 was an hard year for Morgan. He tried to revoke the title of the last Bolton, but he refuse. Profiting of the war, some vassals tried to put Bernarr Manderly (the younger brother of Lord Rodwell Manderly) as the Lord of White Harbor. Although the war ended in the same year, it was an hard fight that gave Morgan some legitimity on his holding and titles. He finally revoke the title of the Bolton, keeping the Dreadfort for himself. He then give White Knife, his old lordship, to a friend of his court, Donnis Braster, who was the first member of his house to hold a title. During the Blackfyre invasion of Aerys Blackfyre and the Golden Company, he remained loyal to the Targaryen.